Little Girl
"Saw your hat blow through here already, you must be slow... if it wouldn't even wait for you!" — Little Girl, Secret of the Swamp The Little Girl is a mysterious and omnipresent figure who follows Detective Grimoire around and aids him in his cases, though Grimoire initially writes her off as a hallucination. Despite her age, she seems fairly precocious and acts completely unsupervised. Her true identity, connection to Grimoire, and motives for helping him are currently unknown. She first appears in Detective Grimoire and later returns in Secret of the Swamp. She is voiced by Faye Mata. Appearance The Little Girl, as her name suggests, is a short female character that has changed her appearance in the two games she has been included. In the original game, she had shoulder-lenght brown hair with a green flower on top of her head, a pair of remarked pink cheeks and only wore a white short-sleeved shirt under a green dress with the sewn figure of a bunny. She also had green gloves with the same color as the flower on her head and could usually be seen carrying a green balloon that shares the same tone of green as her dress. In Secrets of the Swamp, the Little Girl is shown with long red hair and her flower has been switched with a black hairband. Although her dress is still green, the design is completely different as it's shown to a unique piece of clothing with long yellow sleeves and yellow details at the bottom of the same. In this version the Little Girl can also be seen using a pair of black pants and shoes, as well as her gloves. Personality Despite her (seemingly) young age, the Little Girl seems somehow more mature than Grimoire himself, even to the point of mocking Grimoire for his intelligence and current actions to solve the two cases she has been involved in. However, for unknown reasons she seems to be very wise and kind, helping Grimoire to solve the cases with hints to search in certain places for clues and even providing him maps for the locations he must visit. Interestingly, the Little Girl only seems to assist Grimoire as nobody else has talked to her (the only exception for this could be the ending in Secret in the Swamp). Story Background At this date, almost nothing is known about the Little Girl, her real motivations for helping Grimoire, or if she even has parents. All that's currently known is that she gives advice to Grimoire when it's needed and nothing else. Detective Grimoire The Little Girl appears for the first time waiting for Grimoire to give him a map of Coils and Co. Fairground at the entrance of the place. After that she disappears in the eyes of Grimoire. She's seen for the last time during Grimoire's visit to the cans shooting stand of the Fairground and since then she doesn't show herself again in this game. Secret of the Swamp The Little Girl's role in this game goes to the point of having deep conversations with Grimoire about the case and the innocence of Boggy at the beginning of each chapter. She also gives Grimoire the map of Boggy's Bog and is seen in the ending cut-scene, just after Grimoire recovers his hat from the inside of the tree trunk. Her voice can also be heard in the last message from the police, implying that she is more connected to Grimoire (or his cases) than either of the games have yet revealed. Trivia *She seems to know Boggy a bit more personally than anyone else, and is upset at the idea of him being arrested. *She provides Grimoire with a map to Coils and Co. Fairground and Boggy's Bog. *Her parents are never shown. Although Grimoire often asks about them, she never says anything about them herself. It's unclear whether she actually has any or not. *Despite her large role in Secret of the Swamp, she never appears or is even mentioned in Tangle Tower. *Early concept arts show two different types of clothing for her appearance in Secrets of the Swamp. The first one is depicted with lime green shoulders, keeping her black dress, pants and shoes, but adding a yellow skirt. The other image seems to be an older version that resembles the aspect seen in-game but changing her hair to blonde and being of shorter length. *Seeing it from a Creative perspective, Sally's inclusion in Tangle Tower as Grimoire's new sidekick might be the reason of why the Little Girl isn't in this game, as she acts as a guide for him. Gallery Detective Grimoire= |-|Secret of the Swamp= DetectiveGrimoire-OfficerJames-LittleGirl.jpg LittleGirl-BoggysBogEntrance.jpg LittleGirl-CharacterSheet.png|Character sheet LittleGirl-Sprite.jpg Category:Characters Category:Detective Grimoire Characters Category:Secret of the Swamp Characters Category:Main Characters